voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Characters
'Minor Characters in VOAU' This a list of characters either not having enough information for their own pages or aren't big enough to, despite all their importance regardless. ---- Wohn Jick (2018) Featured as an ally to the Nocturn organization and its CEO and commander Aki Yamada. Little is known other than this person's likeliness to John Wick. Similarly this person is also a hitman, but seemingly more hare-brained than the one he is a doppelgänger for. Also unlike the one he clones Wohn Jick also isn't very intelligent on anything except his work and his skills, while Alex is dumb in practice his IQ score is significantly higher than Jick's. Wohn Jick is also husband to Selene "Boss" Jick. As far as is known Wohn Jick has lived with Selene in California since Nocturn's inception. Selene "Boss" Jick (2018) Featured as an ally to the Nocturn organization and its CEO and commander Aki Yamada. Boss is not her real name but an alias, simply what Aki and Wohn Jick call her. Boss is instead rather individual while Wohn resembles the likeliness of someone famous. Boss is slightly taller than Aki and has darker skin of African-American decent. She also has golden-brown, slightly red-ish, curly hair and dresses more revealing like Aki's old style before becoming CEO of Nocturn and former president of California. As far as is known Selene Jick has lived with Wohn in California since Nocturn's inception. Very similar to Aki, Selene is very flirty and openly forward with sexual advances. However made towards Aki as well, she's only serious in those made towards Wohn. Wohn being the lovable dunce that he is always accepts it, knowing not what sex probably even is until it's actually happening. Dominic Brunsmeier (2015) Former squad-mate, fellow street racer mentor, and high school friend of Kari Frost in the pre-outbreak timeline. Dominic was a rather blunt and little-spoken individual, often seeming intimidating to his peers wherever he went. Kari had often joked that she was his lighter side seemingly being only one of two people to ever make him smile openly. Kari learned under Dominic the ethics of street racing but had shown that she was more than qualified to beat anyone, including him. When the outbreak struck and Kari, Dominic, and Marius found Nate in France it was Dominic who convinced Kari that killing he and Marius before they were mauled alive was for the best. Dominic was never one to express his emotional concerns to anyone but Kari, given time beyond the outbreak the two would have most likely made themselves a couple in a relationship. Unnoticed by anyone Dominic often held a lot of emotion in but always thought it to its conclusion in his head only. He was the first to make peace with what kind of legend Kari would make of herself without he and Marius at her side. Dominic's namesake comes from the Rainbow Six: Siege operator of the same name, Bandit. Marius Streicher (2015) Former squad-mate, tinker partner, and high school friend of Kari Frost in the pre-outbreak timeline. Marius was a quick thinker and thought a lot out loud, he was honest in his speech and worked well for morale. He was a clear contrast to his best fried Dominic who was much more reserved in such mannerisms. Marius didn't get into the street racing world nearly as great but instead preferred to have his affinity fall under the realm of aircraft. Sure he was the first to fix anyone's car if they were incapable, and worked as a mechanic before military service, but his love was seen with his eyes in the sky. Marius never thought life would turnover like it did in such a short time overall, but in the end he made peace quickly with his fate. He and Dominic kept the identity of their attacker to their graves, but the two of them agreed that was for the best for Kari before she found them. Like always, as she was an addition to their duo back in high school, Marius only wishes for the best for Kari before anything else about her and never ceased to be impressed with what she does. Marius' namesake comes from the Rainbow Six: Siege operator of the same name, Jäger. Lisa Maximus (2012) Lisa Maximus was Aaron Maximus' first and only wife in the 2020's. For some time Aaron lives happily with Lisa, starting a family that later consisted of the two of them and their two children Angel and Austin. Aaron first met Lisa in a hospital after he was sent back to recover from serious injuries while mid tour in the Army Rangers. Vanessa, who would later marry Nate, was Lisa's younger sister. After establishing a relationship with Aaron, Lisa went on with her sister Vanessa to become fully trained combat medics and the four of them all together served in the same unit. On one fateful day an ambush on their unit's FOB led to several wounded along with Lisa and Vanessa both among those killed in action. Soon after the event attempting to live out their lives normally Aaron fell to further sadness as Angel and Austin went missing and were never found. After this scarring event Aaron has vowed to never remarry to honor who he lost, and even after a century has still kept his word. Vanessa Hamilton (2012) - Siblings Bendu and Benda Olo (2018) - Cassandra (2014) Dr. Peterson had used the idea of another anomalous object's "Cassandra" and his own look to forge a sketch of what he might've looked like as the opposite sex. The Sentient Sketchpad had the smug idea of manipulating this to his vision, so he may visualize this person. This advancement proved far too effective, eventually turning Cassandra into a real entity that was almost an actual human being. The obvious reason why she really was not a person is that she was not born like a normal person. Despite this, she still had a corporal and tangible existence. She also shared the same mindset as he did, and could converse with Dr. Peterson easily whenever either requested to. As this was happening, the Foundation found Cassandra's existence detrimental to the Site. In the ongoing conflict of killing her, Dr. Peterson aggressively refuted all attempts against her. The Foundation found that the best way to "kill" Cassandra was to burn the page Dr. Peterson first drew her on. They did so, which did result in "killing" her. In return, Dr. Peterson grew more aggressive and the Sentient Sketchpad grew furious with its growing bond to Dr. Peterson. Positive and Negative (2014) Aliases "Positive" and "Negative" are given to two anomalous beings that appear in the presence, or lack thereof, of the Sentient Sketchpad as Dr. Peterson believes them to be two different appearances of the sketchpad. Positive is female, white, and looks to be younger than Dr. Peterson. negative is male, a bit tan, and looks to be about the same age as Dr. Peterson. Dr. Peterson believes that these forms are meant to please him and that their real forms may be monstrous or otherworldly. Positive is the manic, yet friendlier, side of Dr. Peterson's Sentient Sketchpad. Her general appearance is friendly as she is but is actually psychotic in nature, offering advice to Dr. Peterson that often seems far-fetched or morally questionable. This nature does not intimidate Dr. Peterson, and is known to seem like she tries to, but both the Sketchpad and Dr. Peterson know they rely on each other enough to keep to themselves. Negative is the passive-aggressive, calm side of the Sentient Sketchpad. Compared to Positive, Negative is very collected and curt in nature, only interjecting once Positive has given too much input. Dr. Peterson claims that it is unexpectedly easier to keep a conversation with Negative but not an interesting conversation. He once asked Negative why his suit is so torn and the reply was, "If you believe me, it's your suit. It's two sides of the same coin. The clean, wool side above the ripped, linen side". Both "versions" of the Sentient Sketchpad don't ever seem to transform to what they are. Dr. Peterson claims that one of them at a time roams around whatever general area he is in, but only after noticing the sketchpad itself is missing from him. This is because, as he says, they themselves are the corporeal form of the sketchpad. He only seems to ever speak to them when they ever want to speak to him, making it hard to predict and plan a desired conversation. Jodie (2015) Jodie was like Jacob, conservative household in Miami, Florida. The exception being, she grew up with a very pleasant household to which she kept her views to herself and did not take action (in such a harsh way). She met him at a bar where she was with some friends, whom all but her had planned on underage drinking, and she only 19. Looking bored and away from her friends, Jacob offered her a choice to join him, to which she nervously accepted. After being in the experience for too long, Jodie became manically amused by killing mass amounts of American Dream-destroying Russians and also became manically aroused by Jacob. He thought one day, Jodie might feel too much of both, and come to kill him just after going insane. Not one who usually says "anything's only good in moderation", Jacob approached the distressed teen and put a stop to the suspicions once and for all. Shay Griffin (2016) As the only known remnant of Hyun-Ae's pre-criminal life, Shay was Hyun-Ae's former fiance. He was a promising young biologist student but a bit naive and in his excitement to get into the field for his passion he hunted for anyone hiring interns, until a mysterious letter came in the mail offering him a Job from one mysterious SCP Foundation. Other than some very strict disclosure contracts the job was lucrative and engaging. A few months went like this until he met a certain someone at a neighboring cafe to his apartment. He later learned this someone was an art student, at the same university. They fell in love and were happy living their dreams together...but as the time went on it became harder and harder to not worry her when he couldn't tell her anything, and as he had gotten promoted the job went from exciting to Redacted . Finally one day (ironically, the week after their engagement) Shay broke down and told Hyun-Ae everything. He told her he was going to quit, but the next day he never came home from work. The only remnant was a ring and a SCP sent letter of a formal apology for the loss of one Shay Griffin in a work-related "accident". President Daniel K. Ser (2017) Dan Ser is the president of California from the year 2088 onward following Aki's official resignation. Following in the footsteps of Aki with a different twist President Ser led California to a newer age following Aki and her allies' interests while also responsibly being a greater leader. While Aki was liked only around 55% President Ser had an initial approval rating of around 85% and the number has barely changed for better or worse even when Aki initiated Nocturn. People often remark that no approval rating has gotten that high since President Clark from 2024-2032. In return for essentially still being a wanted criminal President Ser allows Aki, her organization, and her immediate allies to exist still as law abiding citizens so long as the country of California may use Nocturn when necessary with discretion and secrecy backed up additionally. President Ser used to be a subordinate associate of Nocturn, at the time known as Ex-Presidents, with Aki as its CEO and was appointed by Aki herself to take her place as president for his overall lack of bias in her operations, handling of responsibility as a leader in his section of Ex-Presidents, and his kind demeanor in professional ethics. By the end of his presidency there is no doubt he'd win a re-election with his improvements in reducing costs of living in California, safety and security involving private ownership, and an effective law enforcement force with the help of Nocturn. All this while everyone he worked for previously still goes about provoking startup PMCs and fires live ammunition in the streets, yet the people of California still seek his answers to such issues graciously. President "Foobadooz" Clark (2013) President Clark was the 47th president of the United States of America in the years of 2024 to 2032, succeeding at a re-election in 2028. President Clark led America to change its global image and also strengthen the integrity of its capabilities and values during the time. After a large scale war took place in 2025, involving Aaron and Nate on the front lines and ultimately cost them their livelihood, President Clark took it upon himself and his administration to lead the effort of recovery worldwide. His approval rate got as far up as 90% at one point as people in America appreciated his presidency and tensions worldwide settled more and more. This eventually led the world to further advance its weapons and military technology such as walker units, exo-suits, target specific firearms, walker tanks (yes, yes, like a "Metal Gear"), and much more in an effort to prevent such a war to occur again and stop it in its tracks. What the world didn't know is that over time these technological advancements in both civil and military life would ultimately prevent a worldwide extinction when the ZEDs hit in 2085 and contain the ZED crisis within Germany, the British Isles, Spain, Denmark, Belgium, Luxembourg, and Switzerland. In a way worldwide destruction and human extinction was prevented by the benevolent efforts of President Clark. President Clark is immortalized in the popular comic book series "Ninja Nightmare" as the president of the island the story takes place in, where he is known as "President Foobadooz". This earned him, in his presidency, the nickname "Foobadooz" by the people of the world. Ninja Nightmare (2013) Ninja Nightmare is a comic book super hero in a popular kids' comic series in the year 2025, written by Jackson Wagner. The series persists even into the 2080's with Aaron and Nate remarking their surprise that the series was still popular even 55 years later. With such cameos like President "Foobadooz" Clark in the late 2020's and even Aaron begrudgingly accepting a cameo of him in the 2030's. The comic book series itself features the protagonist, Ninja Nightmare, and his arch nemesis Ninja Daylight fighting over an unnamed island they both reside in near Japan at an unknown date. President Foobadooz was the leader of this island and would call upon the help of Ninja Nightmare to restore order and peace for the people of the island. Even though the official comics ended in the 2040's its legacy and influence still remained prevalent 50 years later. In 2095 the series had a 70 year anniversary reboot where, upon gaining a now public image over the course of time after the events of 2089, Kari had a cameo. At that point people knew of Sweet Dreams Requiem but not of what it really truly was but was still featured as a ghostly shadow in the reboot comics. Gallery Boss Jick.jpg|Sketch of Wohn Jick and Boss together Category:Other Characters Category:Jacob and his Followers Category:Nocturn PSRM